A Birthday Present
by Pikatwig
Summary: A son goes to get a Rockruff for his mom's birthday. ...that's it. Very simple little short story one-shot for my mom's birthday.


As you can no doubt tell from this title… this is a birthday present. Rather impromptu… just something that honestly just came to me. Not much to say here. Let's begin.

Pokemon belongs to the Pokemon Company, Creatures Inc, Nintendo, etc. The Aldio Region belongs to KKD.

* * *

An older woman was looking over a family picture with her two Pokemon. She was born in the Unova Region, but her family has been said to have originated from the far region of Aldio. She looked on at an old family photo from Aldio, but her attention then turned to a picture of her husband from when they had first met. Her husband was from the Orre Region and had been in the military for the continent it was within.

The woman's Happiny and Cleffa had helped give her some cleaning supplies. The Happiny was a gift from her younger son when it was an Egg. The Cleffa, meanwhile, was given to her by her husband after they had gotten married. She had never gone on a Pokemon journey and was content to just be at home with her two little helper Pokemon.

It was nearing a very special day for this woman. She then heard the door open and smiled upon seeing her younger son walk in alongside an Incineroar and an Alolan Ninetails. Her son was rather special. He had begun his travels in Sinnoh, gone to Unova, gone to Kalos, gone to Hoenn, and recently went through the Alola Region. He was quite the little champion. He sat down on the couch as his mom walked over to ask him how his latest little adventure had gone. He told her bits and pieces about it, trying to phrase it in a way that would make sense to her, and she seemed to get it.

The younger son then brought up that her birthday was a day away. His mother simply shrugged it off as she told him to not worry about it. She walked off without another word as he looked to Happiny and Cleffa. The two Pokemon motioned to the Rotom Pokedex and, after getting the younger son to scroll through it, pointed to the picture of Rockruff on it. He simply smiled as he headed outside…

* * *

Due to a… certain Pokemon… spawning within Ten Carat Hill, the Rockruff population had been forced to flee from their natural habitat to Route 1. They had become a bit easier to locate as a result. The younger son roamed around Route 1 for a little while before eventually coming upon a Rockruff. He smiled as he approached it with a small snack. The Rockruff happily leapt over and gulped down the snack.

The younger son smiled as he guided the Rockruff along to get something for it to stay in until tomorrow.

* * *

The mother's birthday had arrived. Her gifts weren't much, but they were special. Her husband had gotten her a dress and her older son had… gotten a card. The younger son walked over with a small kettle, opened it up, and out popped the Rockruff. The Puppy Pokemon jumped up to his mother and cuddled up against her. She began to scratch under Rockruff's chin as the Pokemon smiled at its new trainer with a happy little smile…

* * *

"That's right. Just like that," the son smiled as he watched his mom play with a Rockruff in Pokemon Refresh, "You got it."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Happy birthday," he told her as he pulled her into a hug.

* * *

This was a simple little birthday present for my mom. The two Pokemon she was mentioned to have are actually two Pokemon plushies that she has in her room. ...technically, they're my property, but I let her keep them.

The reason the character caught a Rockruff for his mother was because my mom honestly thinks Rockruff is cute. As for the mention of Necrozma forcing the population to leave Ten Carat Hill… in nod to how you can actually find Rockruff in Route 1 in USUM (which I recently started).

This was just meant as a silly little one-shot for a birthday present. My mom honestly liked it and said I should be a writer instead of an animator. ...eh. Something to consider, I guess.

My favorite part is actually the ending scene. I do plan to let my mom play around with the Event Rockruff I got in Ultra Moon, so… yeah. It'll be sweet. It will be on the vlog for those wondering.

Special thank you to KKD for letting me reference Aldio. My family does descent from Italians… I think. Uh… yeah. Again, thanks KKD.

Just Live More


End file.
